Borderline
by easylikesundaymorning
Summary: To win a bet, Puck has to make Kurt fall in love with him.   Kurt/Puck
1. Lima Losers

**Title: Borderline**

**Pairing: Kurt/Puck**

**Disclaimer I: Glee belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy, I'm just having fun :)**

**Disclaimer II: Forgive me for my mispelling and grammar, english is not my first language.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this! Reviews are love.**

**

* * *

**

**_~ Kurt's POV_**

_Just another day in WMHS, with those neanderthals wrinkling my Alexander McQueen's sueter as they throw me in the dumpster. Isn't that lovely?_

_Even If I try my best to show how terrified I am, Mr. Schuester doesn't seems to notice my appeal. Of course I wouldn't say what thoses jocks were doing to me when he came to say hello, I'm way to proud to do that... But seriously, look at me! What in the holly hell would I be doing talking with those gorilas? And if it wasn't enough, there's still the slushie facials waiting for me in the hallways._

_I honestly don't know what Finn (my knight in shining armour) is doing hanging out with them. All right his in the footboll team too, but he's clearly better than them._

_The only thing that gets me by it that I'm superior to-all-of-them. Especially Noah. Noah is the worst. He is an idiot! I bet he's full of STD's of those one-hundred Lima Cougars he hooks up with. Disgusting. That mohawk. Ew._

**_~ Puck's POV_**

_Man, I hate this fag! Walking around like he owns the place... The way he looks at me... I swear, sometimes I get the feeling that he's almost questioning my badassness. So, I have to toss him in the dumpster every once in a while to remind him who is the boss. I keep wondering why he hasn't just turn into a woman already. Yesterday he was wearing a corset on second period! A corset!_

_That milf Quinn doesn't give a crap about me, I'm tired of wasting my time with high school girls. Young girls will bring you down and make you feel terrible about yourself, but a Cougar, never dissapoints... So I only hook up with them from now on._

_Here's the thing people should know about me, I'm not like everybody else in this crap cow town. I have ambition... I don't show it, but I have._


	2. The Bet

**_~ Kurt's POV_**

_Well, look at that... Mr. Smith barely gave us the test and Puckerman and his fellows jocks are cheating. What a loser... So predictable._

_Oh, damn! I think he saw me caught him cheating! I'm going to turn around before he decides to ruin my perfect combed hair with those things he calls fists._

_**~ Puck's POV**_

_Damn that fag! He caught me! If he dare tell what he saw to the teacher he'll be having an incredibly one-sided conversation with my fists later!_

What neither Puck or Kurt had notice was that Mercedes saw Puck giving the answers to Azimio and Karofsky too. And earlier that day, the mohawked teenager and his friends thrown a slushie on her, wich totally ruined her weave...

Watching this, she figured that now was the perfect time for a little revenge... And right after Kurt asking something to Mr. Smith, Mercedes told everything she saw to the teacher.

Mr. Smith imediatly took the test from the jocks and lead them straight to detention. Without knowing it was Mercedes fault, Puck blamed Kurt for all that happen.

_Puck: That fucking fairy! He saw us! Danm! If I get another F in Math my ma is going to take my car! Fuck!_

_Azimio: My dad's gonna kill me, dude! We have to do something with that homo! Making him pay somehow..._

_Karofsky: I got something! You guys know the little faggot keep staring at Finn and shit, we have to find someone who can lie and make the fairy fall in love with... And than after that we get to hummiliate him a bit, just to show that is not cool to mess with jocks._

_Puck: That seems fair, but who is gonna do it?_

_Azimio: I vote for Puck!_

_Karofsky: Yeah, me too! haha_

_Puck: No way, dude! I ain't kissing him!_

_Azimio: Dude, you don't understand? You are the stud, you get all the women you want! It's going to be a piece a cake to make the homo fall for you. Unless you scared you'll going to caught his gayness and shit._

_Puck: The Puckizilla is not scared of anything, I just really didn't wanna have to hang out with him... But, someone's gotta do it, so... I'm in. I bet with you guys he will be beging for my cock in like, 2 months!_

_Azimio: Dude, 2 months is very little time, don't forget that the faggot is all proud and snob and shit haha, But if you say so, fine... In 2 months we see if you really nailed it!_

_Karofsky: It's on, Puckerman!_


	3. Hello

**_~ Puck's POV_**

_Now I have to figured out a way to talk to the queen of the fairies... But how? He hates me..._

_Screw it! I'm a stud! He'll be atracted to me and my guns and shit. So, I'm just going for it._

Kurt is standing in front of his locker, with a little mirror in his hands, doing a last check on his hair, when Puck start to walk towards him.

**_~ Kurt's POV_**

_This is it! Today is the day that Puckerman is going beat my head to the locker until I become unconscious. What is he doing coming in my direction... Go away, go! Now!_

Pretending that nothing is happening and Puck wasn't scaring him, Kurt look at Puck waitng for him to say something.

He tries to mantein his posture, but Puck is uncomfortably close to him now.

_Puck: So, Hummel... Do you wanna suck my dick after school?_

_Kurt look at the other teenager with an expression of fear and shock at the same time._

_Kurt: I beg your pardon?_

_Puck: Suck. My. Dick._

_Kurt: Kiss. My. Ass._

Kurt regret his words. Puck is going to punch him now and end this sick joke he is doing with his fists.

_Puck: Don't you like dicks? Mine is really big, you can suck it if you want._

Puck now really wishes he could just punch the faggot, but he can't because of the bet.

_Kurt: My sexuality is none of your business. I'm going to ask you to finish this prank right now because I have more importants things to do. Goodbye, Puckerman._

_Puck: Not so fast, Hummel._

Puck says grabing the other boy's arm.

_Puck: You can't just walk out on me! I'm a stud, dude. No one turns down the Puckzilla._

_Kurt: I really don't understand what is all this, but I can walk out any time I want from who I want._

_Puck: No you can't!_

Now Puck is starting to get really piss!

_Kurt: What are going to do if I will, Puck? Gonna toss me into the dumpster for the second time today? Gonna ruin my outfit with a slushie? Or today you've decided to take your bullying one step further by actually kicking my homo little ass like you've been threatening to do since we've met?_

For the first time in all his high school life, Puck is speachless. Kurt Hummel, gay extraordinare had made Puck, The Puckzilla, without a word. It take a while, but Puck reply Kurt.

_Puck: Look, Hummel, you can stop this act of yours... Everyone wants a piece of my guns. So if you're a virgin and is scared or something, you can just touch them._

Puck started to show his muscles to Kurt.

_Kurt: Puck, just because I'm gay, it doesn't mean I have interest in every guy I see. Get over yourself and in your stupid-haired existence… I am not interested in you. The thought of having you anywhere near me disgusting. You're disgusting! Besides, I have feelings for somebody else._

_Puck: Finn? Oh, come on, Hummel. That guys is a virgin, he doesn't know anything! I don't get it what's the deal between the girls with him! Besides, he's not gay._

_Kurt: My love interests are also none of your business. And as far as I know, you're not gay either. So I'd really apreaciate if you just get out of my way and stop this now, please._

_Puck: True, I'm not. But I was willing to let you suck my cock just cause you really seemed desperate to get some action. And I also didn't buy any of that crap that I discust you out and stuff. I know I'm very easy on the eyes and if I take my shirt right now your pants will start to get even tighter that they're actually are._

Kurt gave Puck a death glare, raised an eyebrow and started to walk to class. This time Puck didn't stop him.

_Kurt: This conversation is over, Puck. I don't even know why I keep talking to you. Goodbye._

As Kurt walked through the hallway, Puck started to think that this thing with Hummel wouldn't be so easy as he thought.

_**~ Puck's POV**_

_What the hell was that? I can't believe I have to be all sensitive with Kurt to make him actually talk to me! This is all wrong. Crap!_


	4. Noah Puckerman FTW

After being totally left out by the resident diva of WMHS, Puck begun to wonder how he would get Kurt's atention.

Later that day, he found an article on the school website, in wich Mr. Schuster and Coach Tanaka were auditioning young boys for a presentation of their Acafella Group.

**_Puck's POV ~_**

_That's it! Hummel will be all over the Puckzilla after I pretend to be the-good-jock-who-can-sing-and-dance-and-shit. In short, after I pretend to be Finn (Except by the fact that I'm #1 stud in Lima and he is dumb. End of story)._

_And BTW, I bet that's going to be a lot of moms at this gig, so I can score a cougar too._

The whole club was invited to the presentation, but only Quinn, Kurt (who thinks if he gets to see Finn more than once a day, he wouldn't bother to come... And he also came to see if Puck could actually pull this off) and Mercedes came to the gig.

A few minutes before the show, Kurt decided to sneak into the backstage to see if he could help Finn with anything and tell him to "break a leg". The gleek's smile vanished when he saw Quinn helping Finn with his tie.

When he is about to leave the room, a certain mohawked teenager screaming at his tie caught his atention. And without knowing exactly why, he walks towards him to offer some help.

_Kurt: Need a little help in there, Puckerman?_

_Puck: Why would you help me? I thought I was the bad guy... And besides, your prince charming Finn is over there._

_Kurt: There is no such a thing as bad or good guys on a stage. The only things we get to see there are stars. Even when the so called stars have an extremely bad taste for haircuts like yourself. And Finn already has plant of help as you can see._

Puck just nodds to the other student, say thanks and go to the stage.

As the show go on, Kurt spread his time between mooning and laughing at Finn with Mercedes (seriously, he loves the jock, but the boy can't dance. At all!)...

But who really Kurt understmate was Puck. His voice wasn't flawless, but with the right training, he could have star potencial... And if the jock wasn't #1 jerk of Lima, Kurt could totally find him... Atractive (?).

When the 'Acafellas' finish their gig, Puck was actually feeling good about himself and could tell that his performance make some effect on the resident fashionista.

_Puck: So, Hummel... How was the show?_

_Kurt: As much it kills me to say this, Puckerman, I understmate you. You were really good up there. Congratulations._

_Puck: That means we're cool, then? Wanna hang out sometime?_

_Pucks says, blinking at Kurt._

_Kurt: I'm going to insist you stop whatever this sick joking of yours is leading us to. I must also say that you should be thrilled just by the fact that I'm having this conversation with you and that I made you a compliment. It will probably be the only moment on your pathetic existence that actually mean something._

**_Puck's POV ~_**

_What a hell? I didn't understand squad of what the queer said, but it didn't sounded good! He is really lucky that I can't break his teeth right now!_

After a few seconds of silence, Puck replies Kurt's understatment.

_Puck: Dude, You talk a lot. My ears are starting to hurt. I get that you were offended by my first approach... But I wasn't raping you or anything like that. I just asked if you wanna hang out sometime... You should chill, dude._

_Well, if you change your mind, here's my number. Call or text._

Puck left the place with an evil grin on his face, leaving a confused and perplexed Kurt with a number in his hands.


	5. It's just a little crush

Puck decided that join Glee Club would make easier to get closer to Kurt. He also stopped throwing him in the dumpster and also no more slushie facials on his fellows gleeks for now on.

**_~ Puck's POV_**

_Now that I'm part of the "homo explosion", I have to admit that it isn't THAT bad. Ok, it's still pretty gay (Yes, gay. Yesterday I had to hold Finn's hand in a rehearsal, dude! wtf?) and nerd, but you see, I got to sing, play my guitar and stuff that's so cool... And the other kids are actually pretty talent. Well, that chick Rachel makes me wanna set myself on fire, but she can sing! The black chick that is always with Kurt too... I mean, she scares me! But damn, what a voice!_

_I really don't like teachers, but Mr. Schue is like, kinda of awesome. It's annoying sometimes, but he really believes in everybody on the club. There's no labels in here._

_Being all good guy for these days make me realize that win this bet is going to be really easy, because once Kurt let his guard down, he is so fucking needy! He must be really desperate for some cock, dude._

_~ Kurt's POV_

_I really don't know where Puckerman wants to go with this playing nice game, but I'll admit that is making some effects on me._

_I'm not dumb, I know Finn will never be into in me. I am also really scare of being alone... I don't know any other gays kids in Lima... (Puck is not gay, ok. Maybe bi-curious, I don't know)._

_Puck and I actually talk to each other now, and if he is not making fun of me, I'm actually starting to think he is really sweet. Maybe behind that badassness he tries to pull off he IS sweet! (At least, deep inside, I wanna believe he is...)_

_I know he is the one who tossed me in the dumpster several times, call me names, nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof... But he is handsome. Come on! I may be gay, but I'm still a 16 yer-old boy! I have hormones! Puck has such lovely arms..._

_I have a crush on Puck! Oh my... That is so not raven! I have class... he is a neanthertal. I'm so screwed._

* * *

That was not supposed to happen!

Kurt's dad, Burt, went home early and caught Kurt doing his single ladies video. And now, thanks to Brittany, Kurt is in the football team...

**_~ Kurt's POV_**

_I have to find a way to join the team, but how? Those gorilas will probably kill me and I don't follow sports! I don't even know what a goal is. Or whatever how they score on those games... I'm gonna call Mercedes, she always helps._

_Kurt: Hey, Girl I need you help!_

_Mercedes: What up, baby?_

After explaining the whole thing to Mercedes, the girl said that he should enjoy Puck sudden change of heart and ask him for help.

So Kurt take his phone again to dial Puck's number. His heart races a little faster when the jock picks up.

_Puck: Hello?_

_Kurt: Why hello Noah Puckerman. I called because I did your help with something. Are you still in a good mood?_

_Puck: Of course. What do you want, princess?_

_Kurt: Don't call me that._

_Puck: Fine. What else?_

_Kurt: I need to join the football team._

Puck honestly tries to hold his laugh, but he didn't sucess at it, though.

_Puck: What? Why? Are you really that desperate, Hummel? You don't have to join the team, I've already told I'll let you suck my dick._

_Kurt: What? That's not it, you perver! What the hell is wrong with you? I need to join the team because I want my dad to be proud of me. Look, this is really big deal for me, are you going to help me or not? I really don't have time for jokes right now, ok?_

_Puck: All right. But what do I get if I help you?_

_Kurt: I'm not gonna suck you off, Puck. If that's what you want you can stop right there._

_Puck: Relax, babe. Look, I really suck at math and others stuff in school, my ma is such a pain in my ass because of it... Can you help me study or something?_

_Kurt: I'm not your babe, Puck. But I suppose I can help you with your grades. So, you can please talk to the coach? Ask him to let me audition for the role of kicker. I heard that's the smallest guy in the field. I got to have that part._

_Puck: Yeah, I'll see what I can do, but please don't call anything involving football audition or role. This is not a show tune._

_Kurt: Ok._

_Puck: Do you actually knows how to play football? Because that would make everything a lot easier._

_Kurt: You see, I was going to ask your help in that area too... If is not too much, though._

_Puck: It's fine. We can practice tomorrow, and I'll talk to the coach, ok, dude?_

_Kurt: Ok. Thanks. Don't call me dude._

_Puck: What do I call you then?_

_Kurt: Well, my name is Kurt._

_Puck: All right. See ya, Kurt._

_Kurt: Bye, Noah._

* * *

With Puck's help, Kurt got in the team. Both students were surprised when they find out that Kurt could actually kick!

The game was in 2 days, so they stay at school for more practice.

_Puck: Where were you hiding all this talent, Kurt? If I knew it, I'd ask you to join the team myself... You know, because we suck!_

_Kurt: If I knew it too, I'd join sooner. I'd could skeap the dumpster dives and also distract my father from my... Issues._

_Puck: Sorry about that... Again. What issues?_

_Kurt: My dad doesn't know I'm gay... And before I come out, I have to make him proud of me first. I'm not the son he wanted... I think I've already embarass him enough._

Puck is a jerk, true, but he's got a heart too. He felt really bad about what Kurt said. The other student seems to be so confident that he never thought how the shit the jocks put the gleek through could affect his life so much.

_Puck: My dad was an ass. He left when I was 9, my ma was pregnant of my sister. If I were you, and he was still here, I'd probably be dead by now._

_Kurt: I'm sorry about that._

_Puck: It's cool. Besides, I don't know your dad, so I can't say how he would react about your stuff, but he problably already know you're gay, Kurt. It's pretty obvious... No offense._

_Kurt: Non taken. My dad is very good man, Noah. He raised me all by himself, my mom died when I was 8. I know who I was since I was 5, I addapted... My dad never had to do that. It hurts me to see how miserable he stays when I come home all cover in dirt and stuff like that, you know?_

_Puck: Look, Kurt. I apologize..._

_Kurt: It's alright, Noah. I think you're proving your point by helping me with this._

_Puck: You don't ask about my opinion on this, but I'm gonna say it anyway. I think you should say the truth to your dad. I don't know, you will be easier to talk to him and shit... I don't know. Parents are supposed to love you, right? I'm a asshole and my ma says she loves me everyday..._

**~ Kurt's POV**

_Noah is such a mom's boy! He talks so mucha about her... That is so cute._

_Kurt: Yeah... I guess so._

_Puck: So, Kurt. I gotta go home, it's late. Do you need a ride or something?_

_Kurt: No, dad let me use the car today. I should be going to. And, Noah, thanks for everything. It means a lot to me. I'm sorry for being a bitch sometimes._

_Puck: I wasn't that nice with you eather, so I think we're even. See ya._

_Kurt: Ok. Bye._

**_~ Kurt's POV_**

_Yes, now it's official: I like Noah. Why does he have to be so nice? Damn him._

**_~ Puck's POV_**

_I'm awesome! This is going to be a peace of cake. He was drooling all over me! I had to open up about my life little, I usually don't do that... But you know what, that queer wasn't tha bad, you know? If he weren't gay and flamboyant and shit, we could get along well._

_After the game I shoud aks him out. He was basically a girl, I take him to see a movie and he will be begging for my cock._

_

* * *

_

WMHS wan the game! Thanks to Kurt! Who'd thought? Burt Hummel couldn't be more proud of his son. When they were both home, the oldest Hummel was talking to his son.

_Burt: I'm really proud of you, kid! Your mom would be too._

_Kurt: Thanks... Dad, I'm glad that you're proud of me... But there's something I'd like to say._

_Burt: Yes._

_Kurt: I'm gay._

_Burt: I know._

_Kurt: Really?_

_Burt: I know since you were 3. All you wanted for your birthday was a pair of sensible heels. I'm not in love with the idea, but if this is who you are... There's nothing I can do about it. And I love you just as much, ok?_

Kurt pull his dad into a hug, feeling like he just took the weigth of the whole world off his shoulders.

* * *

On the next day, Kurt didn't know how to thank Puck, so he decided to bake him some cookies. Everybody likes cookies, right?

_Kurt: Good morning, Noah._

_Puck: Sup, Kurt? Great game last night._

_Kurt: Thanks. You know, I followed your advice, and came out to my dad last night._

_Puck: How was it?_

_Kurt: He was actually pretty cool about it and as you said, he already knew..._

_Puck: Cool._

_Kurt: I made you some cookies, to thank you. I hope you liked them... here._

Puck grab the small box and already put 2 cookies at once in his mouth.

_Puck: Thanks, Kurt._

He says with his mouth full.

**_~ Kurt's POV_**

_Oh my God! I can't be interested in a guy like this! He's a pig._

Kurt thinks that until Puck smiles brightly at him. Even though Puck still have his mouth full of cookies, the male diva understands why he is into the jock now...

_Kurt: I assume you like them?_

_Puck: They're delicious, dude - I mean, Kurt. Thanks._

_Kurt: Thank you. And btw, I can tutor you anytime you want, ok?_

_Puck: Oh, ok._

_Kurt: I'll see you, then. Bye._

_Puck: Hey, Kurt, wait up!_

_Kurt: Yes._

_Puck: Are you free on friday?_

_Kurt: Yes, why?_

_Puck: Because I was wondering if you wanna hang out, you know? Grab something to eat or a movie. I don't know..._

_Kurt: Like a date?_

_Puck: Yeah, sure..._

_Kurt: ..._

_Puck: So... You would like to go with me...?_

_Kurt: Yes, I mean Yeah. I'd love to._

_Puck: Sweet. Can I pick you up at 8?_

_Kurt: Sure._

_Puck: Ok, bye._

_Kurt: Bye._

**_~ Kurt's POV_**

_OMG OMG OMG! I can't fully trust Puck yet (and I also hope that he is not going to take me out and then call all of his friends to humiliate me outside of school), but what others chances like that I'm gonna get in this crap town? I'm going for it! What am going to wear? I gotta call Mercedes._

**_~ Puck's POV_**

_No, seriously. I'm starting to feel sorry for Hummel, dude. He must be really lonely! I know I'm good looking and shit, but I've been an ass to him since forever! I thought this is going to take a while. But screw it, the sooner I end this, the better. The Puckzilla can not waste his time with chick flick moments with that fairy._


	6. Not like I faint, everytime we touch

Friday arrived, and at 8 o'clock, Puck's was waiting Kurt on the male diva's front door.

Puck's car wasn't fancy at all, but it was a man car, you know? The smell of it... Is intoxicating (in a good way)...

Kurt was wearing the tightest pants he had and was fitting him really well... You could say that even a straight guy perhaps would wanna tap that.

_Puck: Ready, princess?_

_Kurt: Sure. Are YOU ready, Noah?_

Kurt asks raising an eyebrow to the jock, trying not to show how nervous and NOT ready he really was.

_Puck: I was born ready... So, now you don't mind that I called princess?_

_Kurt: Well, depends... If you are mocking me, I do mind. If calling me that means you're associating me with royalty, I don't mind at all._

Puck laughs, he can't help it! The guy IS funny.

* * *

Kurt chooses the movie they were gonna watch. The jock got a little annoyed when the gay student picks some faggy musical (That in the end wasn't that bad, but come on! He's a dude!)

**_Puck's POV ~_**

_I was a little concerned by the way this whole date thing was going. I thought I was gonna be disgusted and bored by Hummel, but it turned out that it wasn't. The fairy is really funny... _

_And seriously, what is the deal with his pants, dude? What a little slut! shaking his ass while he was walking (Not that I paid too much attention to that, but come on! If he was a girl I'd totally tap that... But I don't because he is a dude!)... _

_He's drooling all over the Puckzilla, I think it's time for me to put my arm around his shoulder. He'll like that, I guess...And the best I can do for now._

**_Kurt's POV ~_**

_Oh my! He's so adorable and funny... Does that mean he likes me? He was totally checking out my ass earlier, though... Oh my God! He's so strong, look at his arms around me... They look so good like this. I don't want this night to end..._

The night went really well until Puck stop his truck in Kurt's front door and a awkward silence fill the space.

**_Puck's POV ~_**

_Oh, crap! I think now it's time to kiss him..._

Puck got out of the car, open the other door for Kurt and walks with the male diva to his house.

_Puck: So..._

_Kurt: Yeah... It was a lovely night, Noah. I really appreciated. Bye._

Kurt says, giving Puck a sweet kiss on the cheek. When he finishes and got into his home, the jock grab his hands and joins their lips together.

The kiss was light and tender... With a little tongue. That was not how Puck usually kiss, but he was not intensifying the kiss because that would make him freak out.

**_Kurt's POV ~_**

_I swear to God, I'm hearing bells and fireworks! This is so overwhelming! I hope I'm not sucking too much._

When they break part, Kurt can't help a silly smile on his face.

_Kurt: Wow..._

_Puck: Yeah..._

_Kurt: Hm, Noah... Was I... Good?_

_Puck: Sure. Why you wouldn't be?_

_Kurt: I never kissed anyone before._

_Puck: Relax, it was good, Kurt. Besides, I never kissed a dude before, so this is kinda my first kiss too, right?_

_Kurt: Oh, good then. Look, I gotta get in. Thanks again, Noah._

_Puck: My pleasure, princess. I'll see ya._

_**Puck's POV ~**_

_Man, Kurt is such a girl! It was just a kiss. I have to admit that kissing him was like kissing a girl, maybe that's why I didn't freaked out. So... Cool, I can kiss him. That I'll do. Fine... I can do it._


	7. Bonding

**Chapter VII - Bonding**

Kurt and Puck text each other for pretty much all weekend.

_Puck: Sup, bb?_

_Kurt: Hello :)_

_Puck: Watcha doin?_

_Kurt: Not much. Kinda bored._

_Puck: Want me 2 come 2 ur place so we can make out?_

_Kurt: NO_

_Puck: Y not? :(_

_Kurt: Because..._

_Puck: I thought we had a gr8 time on friday_

_Kurt: We did._

_Puck: That was it? I thought I was your Disney prince from now on ;)_

_Kurt: LOL_

_Puck: Ouch_

_Kurt: I'm sorry, sweetie._

_Puck: M' not "sweetie" M' a badass._

_Kurt: Is that so?_

_Puck: Yeah_

_Kurt: Too bad, then. You can be a badass and a prince at the same time._

_Puck: Can't be ur prince then._

_Kurt: Never took you for one anyway._

_Puck: Fine._

_Kurt: Fine._

**_Kurt's POV ~_**

_He can be such a dick sometimes... Though I'd totally make out with him right now... But my dad is upstairs._

**_Puck's POV ~_**

_I'm trying to mantein this thing straight as possible! Sweetie my ass! I gotta keep talking to him anyway, he's gonna be all bitchy if I'll stop._

*Noah's Calling*

_Kurt: Hello?_

_Puck: Hey, princess._

_Kurt: What do you want, Noah?_

_Puck: Wanna know what you're wearing._

_Kurt: What? Why?_

_Puck: I'm bored._

_Kurt: ..._

_Puck: Come on! I'm not trying to have phone sex or anything, relax! I'm wearing waistpants, no shirt._

_Kurt: Hm..._

_Puck: Do you like that?_

_Kurt can feel Puck's smirk just by the way the jock is talking._

_Kurt: Maybe._

_Puck: So..._

_Kurt: I'm wearing a black skinny pant and a grey large off-shoulder t-shirt._

_Puck: Skinny like that one you were wearing on our date?_

_Kurt: Yeah, pretty much._

_Puck: I'd never wear those._

_Kurt: Why?_

_Puck: Because, no offense, they're not men clothes..._

_Kurt: Non taken..._

_Puck: And because I'm large and it's gonna hurt my balls._

_Kurt: Oh..._

**_~ Kurt's POV_**

_Oh my God! That is something that leaves to the imagination..._

_Puck: I mean, they seem really tight._

_Kurt: They are. That's the point._

_Puck: What point?_

_Kurt: Nevermind._

_Puck: Tell me._

_Kurt: The tight paints makes my ass look better._

_Puck: It must be hard to put them on._

_Kurt: Put them on is nothing, the problem is to take them out._

When Puck starts to think too much on Kurt's ass, he thinks it's better to stop talking.

_Puck: So, I gotta go to the supermarket with my ma. I'll see ya?_

_Kurt: Sure. Bye._

_Puck: Bye._

**_~ Kurt's POV_**

_Way to go, Kurt! You're turning into a slut. Next time you can describe all your underwear colors to Puck too._

* * *

On monday, Mercedes approached Kurt for more details of his bff's new relationship.

_Mercedes: So, You guys are dating or not?_

_Kurt: I don't know... I want to, though._

_Mercedes: You better go talk to him after Glee. I'm late for class, white boy. Call me later, ok? Bye._

_Kurt: Bye!_

*New message*

_Puck: Need a ride home, bb? Meet in the parkin' lot after Glee, 'k?_

Kurt replies the message as fast as he can.

_Kurt: Sure._

* * *

When Glee was over, Puck came out of the choir room earlier to wait for Kurt on the parking lot.

When the fashionable soprano saw the jock waiting for him, all he wanted to was to run towards him, but he couldn't (or else he would look like an idiot). So he just walk... A little more faster than the usual, wich make Puck laugh.

They finnaly meet. Puck instinctively grab Kurt's hand, like he usually do when was with a chick. He realized how awkward was cause Kurt is a dude, but then remember that is was a bet and it didn't matter if Kurt was a girl or not.

A bright smile appear on the male diva's face when felt Puck's hands in his.

When they were in tha car, Puck thought it will be ok to give Kurt a peck on the lips. What the jock wasn't expecting was the way the other gleek reacted: Kurt intensified the kiss like his life depended on it. And Puck couldn't say he wasn't corresponding...

**~ Puck's POV**

_WOW! Kurt is lucky that he is actually a good kisser (Yeah, he is. Sue me. That doesn't make me gay or anything, he's is almost a chick)._

_Puck: Well, that was... Intense._

_Kurt: You didn' like it? I.. I'm so-_

_Puck: It's was cool, relax. I didn't say I didn't like._

_Kurt: Oh._

_Puck: So, let's get you home then._

_Kurt: Ok._

* * *

Puck parked the car and walks with Kurt to his door.

Kurt start to get really nervous, but he had to ask the jock where this thing between them was going!

Before they reach the Hummel's house, Puck leans to give Kurt a kiss, but the other student stops him.

_Kurt: Noah, are you my boyfriend?_

_Puck: What?_

_Kurt: Are you my boyfriend?_

_Puck: Well, I... I don't... Do you want me to be?_

_Kurt: Yes._

_Puck: Ok, I'm your boyfriend then. I'm cool_

_Puck was so NOT cool, but he couldn't lose the bet._

_Kurt: Really?_

_Puck: Sure._

Kurt can't help it and starts to kiss Puck again. The jock grinned and put his arms around the other teen's waist, drawing him close.

_Puck: Kurt..._

_Kurt: Yes._

He says between kisses.

_Puck: I think your dad's watching._

Kurt: Oh, my!

Kurt break apart from Puck like he was the devil or something. Puck is laughing again.

_Kurt: Sorry, but I gotta get in._

_Puck: Ok. Oh, I was wondering if you could help me study tomorrow, you know? With math and others stuff... My ma is being a really pain in the ass about my grades..._

_Kurt: Sure, sweetie._

_Puck: You just call me sweetie?_

_Kurt: Yes, do you have a problem with that?_

_Puck: Well, yeah, I thought we've already talked about this... I'm not sweet, I'm a ba-_

_Puck is cut by another quick kiss._

_Kurt: Will you call me?_

_Puck: Sure._

_Kurt: Ok. Bye, sweetie._

_Puck: I'm not - Bye._


	8. Don't go to deep with it, baby

**Chapter VIII - Don't go to deep with it, baby**

Kurt was struggling really hard trying to teach Puck. You see, the jock wasn't the brightest kid... Also had a lot problems to concentrate. Patience wasn't one of the male diva's best, but he didn't want to ruin his relationship.

_Puck: I'm sorry, Kurt._

_Kurt: What for?_

_Puck: Well, this. It's a waste of your time. I'm dumb! I'll never gonna learn this shit._

_Kurt: Language, Noah._

_Puck: Sorry, but it's truth._

_Kurt: No, it isn't. You just have to concentrate more._

_Puck: I appreciate what you're doing for me, babe... Even though I was thinking it was some lame excuse for me to come here and we make out with you._

_Kurt: You wish!_

Kurt just turn 3 shades of red.

_Puck: So you're saying you don't wanna make out with me?_

_Kurt: No. Today I'm tutoring you._

_Puck: Seriously? Have you seen my guns?_

_Kurt tries - unsuccessfully - not look to Puck's beautiful arms._

_Puck: Come on! Not even later?_

_Kurt: Maybe later._

_The gleek is red again._

_Puck: Don't be embarrassed, babe. Nobody can't resist the Puckzilla. It's a blessing, but it's also a curse. It's ok to feel attracted by them._

_Kurt: You're unbelievable._

Kurt slaps Puck in the arm.

_Puck: Ow! Why was that for?_

_Kurt: For you to stop showing yourself. Your arms are lovely, but they're not gonna rid you from Math today._

_Puck: I thought we're already over this topic._

_Kurt: We're so not over it! I'm not gonna let you end up taking my trash like those gorilas of our school! Not if I can do something about it._

_Puck: As much as I like to say I'm not gonna end up like them, that's exactly what's going to happen, Kurt. I'm stupid. I'll probably suck even more than them._

_Kurt: Don't say that! They're neanthertals. We both know you're so much more than that._

_The soprano cups Puck's face, giving him a warm look and a light kiss._

**_Puck's POV ~_**

_That felt nice. I mean, in a total non-gay way. The last time someone shown that much cared about me it was when I had a flu. And it was my ma. So don't start to laugh at me because I get a little moved that Kurt is so nice. I'm still Puckzilla._

_Kurt: Let's continue?_

_Puck: If you insist..._

* * *

_Kurt: I told you wasn't dumb, Noah! This test will be a piece of cake. You're so getting an A._

_Puck: I'm still dumb, Kurt. You're just a good teacher._

_Kurt: You're great, Noah. Believe in yourself._

_Puck: Thank you for thinking that way._

_Kurt: Don't thank me, it's the truth. Promise me you're gonna study more?_

_Puck: Cross my heart, princess._

_Kurt: Good. Do you wanna take a break? Grab something to eat or doing other stuff?_

_Puck: Well..._

The boys start kissing and walking towards Kurt's bed. They were very into it, Puck began to nibble the diva's neck... The other gleek was melting in the jock's arms...

**_Puck's POV ~_**

_I'm enjoying this much more than I should! But give me a break! Kurt smells like fucking flowers! His skin is so soft and pale, dude! And I'm pretty sure he is wearing lipgloss, cause there's no way his lips taste like cherries naturally._

For Puck's mental sake, Kurt's phone starts to ring and break their contact. Breathless and with a little messy hair, the teen picks up when find out it was his dad calling.

_Kurt: Hey, dad. Yes, I'm fine... I was just rehearsing some dance moves, that's all. Ok, pizza is fine. I'll see ya. Bye._

**_Puck's POV ~_**

_Dude, it's such a waste Kurt being a guy. If he was a chick, I'd be totally all over that._

_Kurt: Noah, dear, I'm sorry, but my dad will be home in a minute._

_Puck: It's fine, I'm outta here._

_Kurt: Wait!_

Kurt pulls the jock for another chaste kiss and than let him go.

_Kurt: Now you can go._

_Puck: Bye._

_Kurt: Bye. Call me!_

_**Puck's POV ~**_

_All right, Kurt is really nice and it's hard to someone not to like him. But I gotta hook up with a chick before I'll go crazy. I'm calling Santana_.

_Puck: What's up, milf?_

_Santana: What do you want, Puck?_

_Puck: You._

_Santana: I can't, I'm busy tonight._

_Puck: Come on!_

_Santana: Bye._

**_Puck's POV ~_**

_Screw it, I'll download some porn at home._


End file.
